


Out of the Ashes came Darkness

by Pengi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Weird Shit, Why am I doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: 'Let them be happy' I thought and dragged Bruce down into the darkness where Jeremiah waited with heart and legs wide open





	Out of the Ashes came Darkness

"You once said that I'm the brother Jerome never was. Did you want to fuck him too?" asked Bruce, one hand on Jeremiah's throat, another on his dick.

Jeremiah might've had some fantasies about his brother but only because they had the same face. And that face was undeniably pretty. Pretty enough to catch the attention of the Dark Knight. 

"Mmmmaybe. Not my fault I'm so fuckable." 

"You are." Agreed Bruce. And he had every intention to fuck Jeremiah like he deserved to be fucked. Hard and with no mercy.

The hand on Jeremiah's throat tightened while the other went further down, to disappear between his legs. It's a good thing Bruce got him naked before he tied Jeremiah to bed.

When his fingers reached the tight opening Bruce wasted no time and showed two fingers inside. Jeremiah winced. Doing it dry was uncomfortable and a tad painful, but they both embraced it. 

"Bruce! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce," he begged, voice hoarse and strained. Bruce wasn't chocking him yet, but the grip on his throat was firm. 

"Not Bruce. You know what to call me." Bruce withdrew his fingers and looked at Jeremiah sternly.

"Sir. I'm sorry, sir." Oh how he liked it. The look on Bruce's face was precious. All dark and predatory.

"That's better." He spat oh his fingers and this time they went in with ease.

"Please, sir," Jeremiah moaned, the stretch was delicious but he wanted more. If his arms weren't tied above his head he would've reached for Bruce's crotch. He wanted to feel that dick inside him. "Make me yours."

"You are mine." Bruce will prove it to him. He undid his pants and spat on his palm once more. After slicking his dick he showed in with short thrusts. It took Bruce some time to get past the tight ring of muscle until his hips were pressed flush agains Jeremiah's ass. When he felt the muscles relax around him, Bruce started thrusting in a punishing pace. He also made sure that it was hard for Jeremiah to breathe. 

It was perfect. He fought for every breath, torn between the feeling of his ass being fucked mercilessly and his throat squeezed just enough to let some oxygen in so he wouldn't pass out.

Bruce owned him. He controlled Jeremiah's life and pleasure. Bruce could kill him now, could leave him painfully hard or bring him to an earth-shattering orgasm. Jeremiah was his, inside and out. 

"You like that, don't you? Like being my bitch. You got rid of all the others so yours will be the only hole I fuck," said Bruce without expecting the answer. With the way Jeremiah gasped for air, he certainly didn't have it in him to talk. Or to even nod his head. Instead he clenched around Bruce's dick. "Oh, fuck."

With the hand that wasn't busy choking Jeremiah he reached for the cock pressed between their bodies. When Bruce started to jerk him off Jeremiah's eyes rolled into his head and for a moment Bruce thought that he passed out but the grunts and whines let him know that Jeremiah was very much present and enjoying himself. 

He quickened his pace and tightened his hand just enough for Jeremiah to come with a silent scream. He trashed on the bed, clenching around Bruce, suffocating and coming and coming and coming. When he went still Bruce let him go and pulled out. He slapped Jeremiah's face to wake him and saw how greedily he gasped for air, breathing heavily. 

"Thank you, sir," his voice was husky and thick, mind still slow and blissfully empty. 

"Suck me off," Bruce commanded and sat straddling his chest.

Jeremiah was still lightheaded and sudden weight on his chest as well as cock shoved down his throat made it hard to breathe and think. But he tried to concentrate and make it good for Bruce. Nothing was as gratifying as seeing Bruce lost in pleasure. His face got softer, almost resembling the boy he was just a year ago. Before Gotham got swallowed by darkness, dragging Bruce with it into chaos and madness. 

Sometimes Jeremiah missed that kid, the naivety and light he had in his eyes. But that Bruce never would've made Gotham kneel before him. Or made Jeremiah his right hand and favorite toy. Jeremiah saw no shame in it. For he got what he wanted. New Gotham, risen like a phoenix, created by him for Bruce Wayne to have, to rule and posses, just like Bruce possessed him. 

Jeremiah always wanted to find his equal, so when he found someone who was even better he had no problem kneeling and obeying. There was beauty in the dark. Freedom. Love. In the dark there was Bruce. His master, his creation, his Dark Knight. 

When Bruce came in his mouth he swallowed every drop and licked his lips, looking up at his master with adoration.

"Clean yourself up and meet me at the club in an hour," said Bruce cutting the rope that held Jeremiah's hands. "I want to pay Penguin a visit."

"Yes, sir," he croaked, throat fucked raw.

Bruce kissed him on the cheek then grabbed his chin and made Jeremiah look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't care how horny you get, never again dare to look at anyone but me."

Oh, so that's what got him fucked so beautifully. He flirted with Penguin the last time they crossed paths. Poor Oswald. He might not survive Bruce's visit. Then again Bruce was in a much better mood now. He always was after fucking Jeremiah senseless. Maybe Penguin will get off easily.

But to be honest, he wanted to see Bruce unleash his wrath. It was such a beautiful sight. How could Bruce think he will ever want someone else?

"Never again," he swore. "I'm yours."

Bruce threw another stern look at him and left. Jeremiah lied on the wrecked bed naked and spent. 

Few deep breaths later he got up. No rest for the wicked. Bruce needed his right hand and Jeremiah was more than happy to serve him in any way he could.

Maybe later Bruce will fuck him again for the job well done. It was all the reward Jeremiah needed to keep going.


End file.
